Commited
by demonwolfangel
Summary: Sakura Haruno: sex goddess on the hunt, until HE decided he was having no more of it. SakuraXOthers. Warning: It's rated M for a reason so if you're going to feel offended just don't read.
1. The Club

Chapter 1: The club

The club was in full swing as people crowed the dance floor on the first floor and the balcony on the second floor. Dancers got lost to the base of the music as they gyrated against each other with not a care in the world or who they were currently grinding on. Slowly, the dancing slowed as all heads turned as the entrance opened up revealing a gorgeous woman. She was wearing was a red dress with a halter like top, exposing her flawlessly smooth back. It plunged extremely low, between her breasts and to the bottom of her rib cage, almost giving a teasing peak of her nipples. From the top of her ass, where the curve started, the rest of the dressed hugged her full hips and ended a couple inches on her thighs so if she were to bend over some lucky person would get a clear view of her shaved pussy. Silver stilettos adored her feet, showcasing perfectly manicured toes that matched her fingernails. Her lusciously full pink hair was done in lose curls to where they almost started to wave and her makeup made her natural beauty stand out. She was only wearing eyeliner and mascara to make her seductive emerald eyes pop, some blush was swept over her high cheekbones, and cherry red lipstick adored her plump lips. People everywhere couldn't help but to stop and stare at the goddess before them. Her heels struck the floor as she made her way through the crowd and up to the second floor, to the bar. The rest of the patrons turned away as she passed by and got back to their lost movements and thoughts once again.

On the other side of the room an equally gorgeous man watched the woman as she made her way to the bar. He observed the reactions she got out of everyone as she entered. He wasn't surprised in the least because it happened everywhere she went. He knew she would be here hunting just like he was. She was at the mere age of five and he was ten when they first met. He thought she was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth within minutes at the beginning of their first interaction. Their parents were best friends so they got to see each other often. At first, it took him a few minutes to see what the commotion was about before since he was listening to his cousin go on and on about 'needed to get laid' and 'going to search for his next victim', then watching him get up to leave the table they were occupying and stopping midway to stare. So, being the curious person that he is, he looked and saw her. He spotted her make her way to the bar, order her usual, and took up a vacant seat nearby. He supposed she was starting early which was a little off putting since she liked to take her time. So, he got up and made his way over to her.

Sakura was sitting at one of the tables by the bar, with her back straight and legs crossed, cradling a Cosmo in her right hand, as she observed all the party goers practically having clothed sex with each other. "Hello there miss." She turned to the person the voice belonged to and was slightly shocked to see how handsome he was. He was dressed pretty casual with dark wash pants that hung on his hips and a tight, white, short sleeve shirt that showed off an impressive amount of muscle, they were bulky but not massive. All and all he was walking sex. His chocolate long locks made her want to run her fingers over his scalp. Oh yes, she was going to have tons of fun with him. His snow white, pupilless eyes captivated her the most. They held a hint of lust, playfulness, and a bit of danger. "Is this seat taken?" He asked politely, with his hand extended, palm up facing the chair he was indicating to. The left side of her mouth tilted up a bit. "Sure, I'm by myself and could use some company." She looked up at him with big, lust filled eyes. "Do you come here often?" Sakura asked as she watched him pull the seat next to her and descend on it. "No, I don't usually have time to indulge myself in such personal interests." He watched her just as she was watching him, noticing when she lifter her hand. It felt like electricity went up his arm and to his groin as she gently brought her hand to this exposed arm and caressed it. She leaned into him, her ample breast pushed up against his arm and brought her face to the side of his and let her breath ghost over the his ear as she whispered "well here you can just let yourself go", sending shivers down his spine.

"Come on." She grabbed his arm, forcing off the stool, pulling him along to their destination. Sakura knew the perfect place to go. She and only one other person knew it even about it. It was a tight fit but she's used it many times for instances such as this. Besides, they just needed room for the important movements. He noticed that he was being dragged down a dark hallway that he didn't even realize even existed, nor did he remember how she got them there. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he was roughly pushed into a room. It was a supply closet of sorts; it was roomier than a normal one but not by much. Deciding that he was zoning out too much, she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, hard. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him but he was able to recover and switched them around so that he was now pushing her up against the wall, kissing her with as much force as he could muster, driving his wet appendage into her hot mouth and explored all around. She hissed as he ground his hardening cock practically between her lips beneath her thin dress, urging her to thrust her hips just as much into him as he was doing to her. He took both of her hands into his strong, right one and pinned them other her head and let his other one roam her body, up her taunt stomach and grasped on to left breast, squeezing hard. She could feel herself start to drip as he roughly pinched her nipple. Her body felt like it was going to combust when he shoved his thigh between her legs and lifted her off the ground a bit, rocking back and forth. He brought his face down to her chest and moved the offending material aside and latched on to her right nipple and bit as hard as he was pinching the other one, causing her to let out a needy whimper. "Fuck me." Her need for him was excruciating. She needed to feed now! Not one to disappoint, he let go and turned her around till she was pressed up against the wall. The friction the wall created on her sensitive nipples made them harden even more. With his strong hands, he brought the left one to her pelvic and pushed her ass into his hardened clothed cock and used the right one to roughly fist her hair, bring her head back to his right shoulder and bit her neck so hard he almost broke the skin and drew blood. When he released her neck he shoved her over into a ninety degree angle and used his left hand to move, caressing her waist, and to the bottom of the dress, pushing it up and over her ass, revealing his prize. "What a naughty vixen you are, not wearing any panties." He ghosted his hand over her thighs and nether lips and he said that. He then removed his hand completely, leaving her waiting in anticipation for what he was going to do next. He then brought his hand down fast and strong on her ass making a loud 'SMACK' sound. She let out a short uncontrollable cry; she did know how much longer she was going to hold out. "Damn you're dripping." "Then fuck me already damn it! Shove that cock right in my pussy!" She yelled. He made quick work of his belt, letting his pants and boxers drop. He fisted his long, hard cock in to his hand, aligned it up with her nicely shaven pussy, and shoved right in, sinking balls deep into her. He splayed both his hands over her round hips and pulled out then roughly thrust right back in, making her place her hands on the wall to use for support. Relentlessly he started plunging in and out of her fast, slapping her on the ass occasionally. He was so big, thick, and filled her so much. Her whimpers turned in to moans as he kept pounding in to her, hitting her cervix. He kept panting and whispering dirty words into her ear like 'damn you're pussies so tight' and 'that's it baby, milk me'. His rhythm broke and was now animalistically pounding into. She came undone then, exploding around him and milking him for everything he had, neither one noticing that the closet door was now open and someone was in the door way. He gave one last strong thrust all the way up in to her and released four strong spurts of cum into her.

They stayed in that position, panting and looking a little worn, as they cooled down. The person in the door gave an 'ahem' gaining the attention of the two people that were, just moments ago, caught up in their own activities. The man caught his breath as Sakura looked up to him with glowing, jade eyes. It's because she fulfilled her hunting needs, he knows because it happens to him to. Patiently, he watched them separate and straightened out. Gracefully, Sakura turned to the man she just coupled with extending her hand. "This was fun, we should do it again. My name is Sakura." She handed him a card, which he skeptically took, feeling a little unnerved since more than one pair of eyes were on him. "Neji" He replied after straightening up and made his way to the door and walking past as he eyed the other man before taking his leave.

Sakura turned to watch him leave and laid eyes on the other man as Neji disappeared. "Itachi" she breathlessly whispered as the man went over to her and wrapped her up into his arms. "Let's go" was all he said as they made their way back to where the dancers were.


	2. It begins here

Chapter 2: It begins here

As they were walking back down the long barren hall Itachi couldn't help but to contemplate the look in Sakura's eyes. They were filled with such carnal lust and desire. Her bright, luminescent jade eyes were going to haunt him for a while, he was damn sure of it. He looked down at Sakura, once again drawn to her eyes. They were now dully glowing with a sparkle there. Ahh yes, that would be the afterglow. As a predator himself he can't help but to want to ravish her. To non-predators they would just see that she was dangerously attractive but couldn't pinpoint what it is, like a nagging that would just be brushed off. He knows how meaningful those eyes are. They're the eyes of someone utterly sedated after getting their fill; it was it was extraordinarily beautiful. As they got to the mouth of the hall the colorful traveling bright lights greeted them, as if to announce their reappearance to the party for a split second. With those eyes looking up at him he could see the unasked question that would be revealed but since they both knew it was unnecessary to voice it Itachi just sighed and took her hand, guiding her to the first floor where the luminescing platform lay. Upon reaching their destination, Sakura grinned as she stepped up on the stage and half turned to look back at him with a wicked look in her eyes, daring him, provoking him, _challenging _him to follow her. Gracefully, he boarded the stage and followed her with a blank look on his face, but Sakura didn't miss the way his eyes flickered red for a split second.

Right before Itachi was going to reach her side, she turned around and locked eyes with a handsome redhead that was directly behind her. Quickly, she grabbed his hand as she turned back to Itachi and brought it up and placed it on her right shoulder, letting his fingertips graze her collar bone. Itachi watched as she backed up flush into the unknown man and started swaying her hips and grinding her ass into his crotch. Gradually, they bent at the knee as she leaned to the right he went left, placing his right leg in between hers. She released his hand from hers and let it travel up his broad shoulders and lace her fingers behind his neck while the man placed his large hands over her rib cage. In her opinion her partner less companion needed to let loose because it is not that often that he let's go so freely. Which was why she was challenging him so much. Just as she predicted, he took the bait and didn't even have to glance sideways when he grasped the female's wrist that was dancing next to him, pulling her flush against his front. The woman had a beautiful voluptuous body and didn't have to be told twice what to do. He took hold of her waist as she bent over with her head down and started vibrating her ass against the front of his jeans. Slowly, the woman brought her hands down to the floor still keeping ass shaking and proceeded to glide them up her legs, letting her blonde hair fall back into place partially over her left eye as she brought her head back up. Sakura supposed that he made a good choice in appearance but she was not about to be beat her at her own game, especially against someone as uptight as he was. While her mystery man was still bent at the waist and knees she unclasped her small hands from around his neck long enough for her to swing her right leg over his left, straddling it. She clamped her right hand on his shoulder, leaned back, and let her left arm hang semi loosely as she started gyrating on his leg, essentially making her dress ride up. Glancing over her shoulder she intently locked her eyes with Itachi's, they were a ruby red color, piercing her soul, so bright and full of lust and desire she almost forgot how to breath. She knew that hungry look, he needed to quench it soon. There was a fleeting feeling nagging at her that she couldn't decipher and just brushed it off. It couldn't be anything important anyways.

Abruptly, Itachi broke eye contact, he needed to quench his thirst and he needed to do it _now. _Itachi knew the exact place to go on account of that he uses it many times. He is the owner of the club after all. He claimed his partners arm in his hand and reluctantly straightened her up as he bent his mouth the side of her face from behind where his proposal of going somewhere cozier ghosted over her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Not being able to resist such an arousing man she quickly accepted the offer and let herself be pulled away to a destination he only knew of. Almost hurriedly he led them back up the stairs to the second floor. She got startled when he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes and quickly doused any doubts with a light kiss to her neck before she could even think to protest. It would do him no good if she started to back out. He arrived at a different hallway than the one he followed Sakura to and proceeded to take her to an unoccupied room three doors down on the right. Taking out a master key from his pants pocket he used it to open the door and directed the woman in to the room. "My only rule is that you do not take off the blindfold. If you cannot agree to that term than let me know and I will take you back to where I found you and you may go on your way." He left the door open a smidge in case she declined. No one would discover the hallway so there was no need to worry about anyone over hearing. "I accept" she said without any hesitation. Excellent, that was exactly how he liked his partners, sure of what they want. After closing the door he went to stand in front of her. Not yet touching her, just observing. She was a very attractive woman, with wavy blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and her bangs swept over the left side of her face reaching her high cheekbones. Her nose was straight and rounded slightly at the tip. Her lips were a bit puckered and applied with lip gloss. She was wearing a very form fitting little black dress that hugged all the right curves, which she definitely had. Her breasts where at least a D cup and her ass was well rounded with little to no sag.

Hesitantly, she brought her hands up and gingerly placed them on his well-defined chest, testing the waters per say to see if he would stop her. Since he made no movement to halt her actions she preceded with more confidence. She traced the length of his torso to the bottom of his shirt and slid her dainty hands underneath, gliding back up the smooth contour of his hard muscle and paused her hands at his pecks. Then, she found his chest with her cheek using his body as a guide to his neck and started to place butterfly kisses up to his ear. She nipped his skin and raked her nails down his body as she proceeded to lower herself to her knees. She found the zipper of his pants and unhurriedly unzipped and pushed his pants and his boxers down to rest at his ankles. She licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come. Bringing her hands up his legs, and to his hips, she roamed his pelvic to his hardened prick. She let her tongue peak out a bit as she guided her face to his impressively sized cocked with the placement of her hand. Itachi lit out a hiss of satisfaction as she finally encased his head in her hot cavern. She swept her wet appendage underneath his hot rod and then started bobbing her head up and down on while twirling her tongue around it. He brought his strong hands to the back of her head, roughly fisting her soft hair and forced himself down her throat even more. She relaxed her gag reflexes as much as she could, trying to take him more and using her hands to pump the rest of the length she couldn't reach. She placed her left hand on his balls and fondled them as she started to moan. The vibrations from her vocal cords were going to send him over the edged if he let her keep going. He didn't want to release so soon so he halted her bobbing by holding her head in place and removed his hot cock from her mouth. Controlling her movement by her hair Itachi guided her to the chair as he sat down on it. He released her hair when she was standing right in front of his legs. He placed his hands on the outside of her legs and gave a little tap indicating for her to open her hers. When she was wide enough he grasped her arms and said "come" meaning for her to straddle his lap. She placed her hands on his strong shoulders as she was positioned over his awaited pulsating cock being guided by the hips and then proceeded to sink on to him. She let out a whimper as he stretched her with his wide girth. When she sunk all the way down till her was buried deep she started to bounce up and down, impaling herself. Her moans grew louder as her pace increased till she broke rhythm and held on tight as she lost control and kept pumping him in and out of her as if her life depended on it. Itachi wasn't going to hold on much longer either. She was just so damn hot and tight and the noise she was making was driving him insane. He held on to her hips tighter as he stopped her movements and took over, pounding himself up and in to her as hard and fast as he could. He broke the pace as his balls tightened and brought her down hard one last time before released himself in to her. The force of his cum the shot into her triggered her own orgasm, causing her to hold on to him for dear life. Slowly his panting decreased and when his cocked softened he lifted her off of him weather she was ready or not. It's not like he cared for her or anything, she was just a fuck. As they departed she asked for a pen, which he obliged, and took his hand in her palm where she wrote her name and number down "Just in case you ever want to do this again" is what she said.

He didn't get home till about three thirty in the morning, considering that he had to close. He would have had his cousin do it, if only he could have found him. It would have been nice if he could have reunited with his bed a lot sooner. After inserting and turning the key, Itachi entered his flat. He wasn't very surprised when he was greeted with the sight of Sakura strutting around in his kitchen, what was a bit more unexpected was the fact that she was only in a red lace bra and matching bra. He closed the front door and walked over to stand behind her to look over her shoulder to see what she was cooking, which wasn't very difficult seeing as how he was much taller. "Miso soup." Looking over and up she gave him a sly grin "I know you have got to be hungry after your activities". He didn't say anything as he just tiredly signed and strode over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "It's done, go over to the table." She ordered but Itachi being Itachi he didn't listen, which she huffed at. It didn't surprise her in the least, besides she did need his help carrying everything to the table. She sighed as she sat down. It really has been a long day. Her parents have been stressing her out lately. Something about her not getting any younger and needing to settle down soon. "What's wrong? I noticed you started early tonight." He kept his tone natural just in case the situation was sensitive. "Hmm? I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but nothing gets by you I suppose" she sighed once again. She was trying to get her mind off of her parents earlier, it lasted up until that point where she didn't have anything to distract her. "I'll tell you later, okay? I don't even want to think about it right now." And just like that the conversation was diverted. "So how's the company?" She asked as they were finishing up. "Father is antsy as always." He replied as he took their dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. "There is a meeting tomorrow and he is unsettled because he does not know the outcome." She gave a slight snort as they made their way up stairs and into his bed room. "Your father is always like that. The unknown alone scares the shit out of him."

When they entered the room Sakura went over the chair where she laid her dress out on earlier and shrugged out of the rest of the remaining articles of what little she was wearing. She slipped under the covers as Itachi emerged from his closet in only his boxers. "Oh you decided to come out?" She said teasingly, referring to where he just 'came out' of. He rolled his eyes as he slipped under the cover as well and removed the rest of his clothing. "Shut up and go to sleep" was his only retort as he turned facing her and her to him as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
